Ballnacht
by Marzena
Summary: Teil 7 von Adrian/Katie. Adrian spielt Spielchen und Katie weiß, dass Adrian Spielchen spielt. Das lässt sie endlich eine Entscheidung bezüglich Adrian fällen. Und das alles in der Ballnacht.


**Anmerkung: **_Die nächste ungeplante Fortsetzung vieler ungeplanter Fortsetzungen. Teil 7 in der Katie/Adrian-Reihe. Ihr wisst schon. Und ja, ich hatte mir den Teil selbst anders vorgestellt und bin nicht sehr zufrieden damit. Hab auch lange genug drangesessen, nur irgendwie ging gar nichts. Nennt man wohl Kreativtief, ausgelöst durch zuviel Stress auf der Arbeit. Ich schätze auch, dass dieses Wochenende kein Teil 8 mehr kommt. Wenn, dann wohl nächstes Wochenende. Anyway, ich habe ganz ganz viele Reviews zu der Serie erhalten auf und , und da möchte ich mir jetzt auch die Zeit nehmen, euch allen ganz lieben Dank zu sagen. Ich habe mich super über jedes einzelne Review gefreut, auch wenn es die letzten Tage nicht wirklich zu ner Antwort darauf gereicht hat. Aber kam hier an und ich hab mich jedes Mal super gefreut! Also DANKE an euch alle!_

_Die anderen Teile in der Reihe heißen 'Wann immer dir danach ist', 'Spielchen', 'Feuerwhisky', 'Gespräche', 'Vielleicht' und 'Ballvorbereitungen'. Man sollte sie gelesen haben, um in Teil 7 mitzukommen. _

**Ballnacht**

Der Ballabend kam schneller als Katie gedacht hatte. Und das war vielleicht auch ganz gut so, wenn man bedachte, dass die Zahl der ballverrückten Schüler, die wegen Ballgeflüster während der Zaubertränkestunden und Zickenkrieg auf den Fluren von einem genervten Professor Snape zum Nachsitzen verdonnert wurden, immer größer wurde. Am letzten Mittwoch vor dem Ball war der Kerker, in dem Katie und Adrian ihre Zaubertränkenachhilfe abhielten, fast komplett belegt, und Percy Weasley, der die Aufsicht führen sollte, gab es schließlich auf. Mehr als Ball, Balldate und Ballkleid war aus den Mädels ohnehin nicht herauszubekommen und die paar Schüler, die wegen vergessener Hausaufgaben, Schulstreichen oder unerlaubtem Zaubern auf den Korridoren zum Nachsitzen hatten antreten müssen, gingen in der Masse der kichernden Mädels ohnehin unter.

Immerhin hatte Katie so langsam das Gefühl, in Zaubertränke einigermaßen auf die ZAGs vorbereitet zu sein. Jetzt, da es dank Percy und den ganzen Nachsitzschülern zu keiner privaten Unterhaltung und Ablenkung während der Nachhilfe mehr kommen konnte, merkte Katie erstmals, dass Adrian im Grunde ein guter Nachhilfelehrer war. Er war in den meisten Fällen geduldig, konnte entsprechend gut erklären und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf Anleitungen verließ, sondern lernte, die Tränke aus dem Gedächtnis heraus zu brauen. Zwar lief auch da noch lange nicht alles fehlerfrei ab, doch es wurde so langsam besser, und Katie konnte sich somit guten Gewissens auf den Ball vorbereiten.

Die Reaktionen in der Clique waren unterschiedlich, als es darum ging, dass Katie und Alicia mit zwei der gefürchtetsten Slytherins zum Ball gehen wollten. Fred und George wollten sich ausschütten vor Lachen, nur um dann von einer genervten Angelina gesagt zu bekommen, dass es sich hier um keinen Scherz handelte, woraufhin die Zwillinge die beiden Freundinnen relativ sprachlos und entgeistert anstarrten. Oliver reagierte empört, denn immerhin waren Flint und Pucey ja in der gegnerischen Quidditchmannschaft – hatten sich Katie und Alicia da etwa über Olivers Taktiken aushorchen lassen? Und Lee murmelte ledig etwas davon, dass es wohl in Gryffindor nicht mehr genug interessante Kerle gegeben hätte, nachdem er an Leanne vergeben gewesen wäre.

Der Balltag näherte sich, und spätestens hier konnte auch kein Nachsitzen mehr helfen. Die Kichererbsen und It-Girls verbrachten den halben Tag in den Waschräumen, probierten Frisuren aus und führten ihre Ballkleider im Gemeinschaftsraum vor. Wer mit wem und wer dann doch nicht mit wem wurde noch einmal ausführlich diskutiert, und die jüngeren Schüler sahen allesamt ein wenig neidisch auf die Älteren, die den Ball besuchen durften.

Und doch, je näher der Abend rückte, desto nervöser wurde Katie. Sie warf Alicia einen Seitenblick zu, als sich die beiden nach dem Baden im Waschraum trafen.

„Nervös?" fragte Alicia grinsend und frottierte weiter ihre nassen langen Haare ab. Alicia wirkte kein bisschen nervös, was Katie bewunderte. Sie selbst hätte bei der Aussicht, mit Marcus Flint zum Ball zu gehen, vermutlich gezittert.

„Unglaublich nervös", gab Katie zu und wickelte sich ihr Handtuch fester um den Körper, während sie ihre nassen Locken auswrang. „Ich meine, was hab ich mit einem Slytherin schon gemeinsam? Ich habe keine Idee, worüber ich mich mit Pucey unterhalten sollte."

„Dann musst du deinen Körper sprechen lassen", schlug Alicia grinsend vor. „Sagt mehr als tausend Worte, Katielein."

Katie allerdings blickte wenig begeistert drein und hob die Augenbrauen. „Ja, sicher. Erstens, Ali, hat nicht jeder deine Oberweite, und zweitens möchte ich von meinem Gegenüber direkt angesehen werden, wenn ich mit ihm spreche, und nicht, dass er die ganze Zeit eine Etage tiefer glotzt."

„Lass ihn doch glotzen und leiden", grinste Alicia. Sie warf ihr Handtuch beiseite und ging hinüber zu der Ablage, wo sie ihre Kleidung hingelegt hatte. „Er will dich und kann dich nicht haben, welche größere Strafe kann es für einen Slytherin schon geben?"

Katie sah sie zweifelnd an. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Adrian Pucey sehr wohl in der Lage war, zu bekommen, was immer er wollte. Und das galt ganz gewiss auch für Marcus Flint. Wenn Alicia sich da mal nicht verschätzte.

„Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust, Ali" erwiderte sie vielsagend.

„Wo bliebe der Spaß, wenn man immer so genau wüsste, was man tut?" entgegnete Alicia vergnügt und begann sich langsam wieder anzuziehen. Als sie jedoch Katies eher verzagtes Gesicht bemerkte, schob sie sich den rechten Träger ihres BHs über die Schulter nach oben, ging zu der Freundin hinüber und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Hab ein bisschen Selbstvertrauen, Katie. Und genieße einfach mal den Abend, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken. Du hast Pucey schließlich in der Hand."

Katie ächzte. Sie hatte überhaupt niemanden in der Hand, und schon gar nicht Adrian Pucey. Sie fühlte sich kein bisschen selbstbewusst und hatte inzwischen sogar Angst vor ihrer eigenen Courage. Es war keine gute Idee gewesen, aus dem Vielleicht ein Ja zu machen. Sie konnte froh sein, wenn ein neuer Knutschfleck alles war, das ihr der Abend brachte. Jemanden wie Adrian Pucey konnte man nicht in der Hand haben. Jemand wie Adrian Pucey machte mit einem, was und wann er wollte und wie er es wollte.

„Männer sind im Grunde ganz einfach zu lenken", erklärte Alicia vielsagend. „Wenn sie viel nackte Haut sehen, schaltet sich ihr Verstand nämlich aus. Und dann werden sie auch ziemlich berechenbar. Besonders so ein hirnloser Troll wie Flint."

„Der hirnlose Troll ist dein Balldate, Ali."

Grinsend schlenderte Alicia zurück zu ihren Kleidern und griff sich ihr T-Shirt. „Oh, ja. Ich steh auf Muskeln. Und für einen Abend kann ich sogar auf das Hirn verzichten."

„Und dich beschimpfen lassen", fügte Katie vielsagend an, denn genau das tat Flint schließlich immer. Nicht nur bei Alicia, sondern bei jedem Gryffindor, und besonders natürlich bei der Quidditchmannschaft. Sie sah der Freundin dabei zu, wie diese sich ihr T-Shirt überstreifte und dann nach ihrem Rock griff. Alicia mit ihren langen Beinen und der tollen Figur, da lohnte sich das Gucken wenigstens. Sie selbst würde Adrian mit Witz und Schlagfertigkeit und interessanten Themen beeindrucken müssen, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie eins davon fertigbringen würde, geschweige denn alle drei.

„Oh, lass ihn doch schimpfen. Das ist nur seine Art, so zu tun, als wäre er nicht beeindruckt." Alicia zog sich den Rock hoch und schlüpfte in ihre Sandalen.

„Er ist wahrscheinlich einfach nur geil, und ich glaube nicht, dass er ein Problem haben wird, das zuzugeben oder zu zeigen", erwiderte Katie ziemlich direkt, was ihr hochgezogene Augenbrauen von Alicia erntete, die es nicht gewohnt war, Katie so reden zu hören.

„Umso besser", erwiderte Alicia schließlich mit einem Schulterzucken und einem Glitzern in den dunklen Augen. „So lange er denkt, er bekommt etwas von mir, frisst er mir schließlich aus der Hand, oder?"

„Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuschst", murmelte Katie, die sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sich Marcus Flint so leicht würde manipulieren lassen. Und ganz sicher würde er nicht hechelnd hinter Alicia herlaufen und sich zum Gespött seiner Freunde machen. Doch es hatte wohl keinen Zweck, hierüber mit Alicia zu diskutieren, zumal in diesem Augenblick auch zwei ältere Mädchen den Waschraum betraten und Katie und Alicia nicht die Lust verspürten, ihre Slytherin-Dates vor fremden Ohren zu diskutieren.

Viel Freizeit blieb an diesem Tag ohnehin nicht, denn kurz darauf schon galt es, sich für den Ball zu stylen, und Angelina übernahm es persönlich, Katies Locken zu einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur zu bändigen. Während Angelina dann mit ihren eigenen langen, dunklen Haaren beschäftigt war, starrte sich Katie im Spiegel an. Das elegante smaragdgrüne Kleid fühlte sich wie ein Fremdkörper an, die langen silbernen Ohrringe, die ihr Alicia geliehen hatte, waren ungewohnt schwer, und die Frisur verursachte Kopfschmerzen. Zudem hatte Katie das Gefühl, dass sie sich nicht zu heftig bewegen durfte, denn ansonsten würde Angelinas Kunstwerk wohl gleich wieder in sich zusammenfallen. Immerhin, das hatte den Vorteil, dass es wohl zu keinen wilden Knutschereien kommen würde.

„Das bin nicht ich", sagte sie zu ihrem Spiegelbild, das zwar ungewöhnlich hübsch, aber auch sehr fremd und sehr erwachsen wirkte. Sie schloss die Augen und wünschte sich, die Katie in bequemen Kapuzenpullis und Jeans mit ihrem praktischen Pferdeschwanz vor sich zu sehen. Doch als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, erblickte sie noch immer die fremde junge Frau mit Katies blauen Augen, die sonst so gar nicht wie Katie aussah.

„Natürlich bist das du", versicherte Angelina und bearbeitete ihre eigenen Haare mit einer Bürste. „Das kleine Mädchen ist nur erwachsen geworden. So nimmt dich Pucey wenigstens ernst. Ohne dich gleich in die nächste Besenkammer ziehen zu wollen, wohlgemerkt."

Damit spielte sie wohl auf Alicia und Flint an, und Katie seufzte. Vielleicht war ein hirnloser Troll als Balldate wirklich besser. Er war zumindest leichter zu durchschauen als Adrian.

Als die Mädchen schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihre Verabredungen warteten, kam es Katie vor, als wäre sie die Einzige, die nervös war. Alicia unterhielt sich gutgelaunt mit George und Lee, die beide mehr oder weniger zumindest versuchten, ihr dabei in die Augen zu schauen, Leanne sprach davon, was es alles zu essen geben und welche Musik gespielt werden würde, Angelina saß jetzt schon halb auf Freds Schoß und Lavender Brown kicherte mit ihren Freundinnen und schien sich auch überhaupt keine Sorgen zu machen, was Miles Bletchley wohl mit ihr vorhatte oder worüber sie sich mit dem älteren Slytherin unterhalten sollte. Oliver dagegen sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus, da wohl auch bloß Marietta Edgecombes zweite Wahl gewesen war. Bei Roger Davis zu landen hatte die rotblonde Ravenclaw dann wohl nämlich doch nicht geschafft.

„Ich sollte los!" klang schließlich Lavenders helle Stimme durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Man lässt sein Date nicht warten!"

Ihre Freundin Parvati blickte auf ihr eigenes Date – Harry Potter, neben dem sich Freds und Georges jüngerer Bruder Ron in einem abgetragenen alten Anzug lümmelte – und wirkte nicht allzu begeistert. Aber Lavender bekam das schon gar nicht mehr mit. Sie genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr – oder eher ihrem kurzen, engen und äußerst knappen Kleid – zuteil wurde, und verschwand dann aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Absätze ihrer Pumps klapperten draußen auf dem Korridor. Ron, Lavenders Schwarm, dem der Abgang wohl besonders zugedacht gewesen war, schaute ihr allerdings nicht einmal hinterher.

Immerhin, Lavenders Ankündigung war letztendlich das Zeichen zum allgemeinen Aufbruch. Fred und Angelina verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum Händchenhaltend, und Oliver verschwand in Richtung Ravenclaw. George verabschiedete sich in Richtung Hufflepuff, um die blonde Hannah Abbott abzuholen, und Lee und Leanne folgten den ganzen Gryffindorpärchen in sichtlichem Abstand.

„Lass uns auch mal sehen, dass wir unsere Herren finden", bemerkte Alicia zu Katie und musste ihre weiten Röcke zusammenraffen, um aus dem Portraitloch zu klettern.

Schon die Flure waren festlich beleuchtet. Brennende Fackeln steckten in den Halterungen an den Korridorwänden, und die silbernen Rüstungen auf ihren Sockeln glänzten frisch poliert. Tanzende Feenlichter in den vier Hausfarben und festliche Musik wiesen den Weg zur Großen Halle, die an diesem Abend als Ballsaal fungieren würde.

„Und sieh mal einer an ...", ließ sich Alicia schließlich gedehnt vernehmen und blieb stehen, kurz bevor sie den Ballsaal erreicht hatten.

Adrian Pucey und Marcus Flint standen in der Nähe einer der Rüstungen und schienen auf Katie und Alicia zu warten. Flints Grinsen wurde sofort noch breiter und sein Blick wanderte unweigerlich tiefer. Alicia lächelte selbstbewusst. Adrian dagegen starrte Katie im ersten Augenblick überrascht an. Sie hob verlegen die Schultern, doch im Grunde gefiel es ihr. Sie hatte ihn überrascht, und sie hatte dazu keinen Ausschnitt bis zum Bauchnabel gebraucht.

Sowohl Adrian als auch Flint sahen ausgesprochen gut aus in ihren dunklen Anzügen. Katie konnte an Alicias Blick erkennen, dass selbst die Freundin überrascht davon war, wie sich ein hirnloser Troll wie Marcus Flint in einem Anzug präsentierte. Und Adrian ... so elegant und fremd sich Katie heute auch vorkam, so sehr passte sie dennoch an Adrians Seite, der so selbstsicher und locker in seinem eleganten Anzug wirkte, dass Katie sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob er einen solchen nicht einfach gewohnt war. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass Adrian reinblütig war, und für Reinblüter waren solche Festivitäten wohl gar nicht so ungewohnt. Und da war es wieder, das Gefühl, das Welten zwischen ihnen beiden lagen.

„Spinnet", grinste Flint jetzt, ohne dabei überhaupt aufzublicken. „Nicht schlecht ..."

„Bell." Adrian kam auf sie zu und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Immerhin hatte er soviel Anstand, ihr danach wieder in die Augen zu schauen. Nun ja, viel gab es wohl auch nicht zu sehen, verglichen mit Alicia. „Ich bin ... überrascht. Schöne Farbe."

„Grün", murmelte sie und fragte sich im selben Augenblick, warum sie das gesagt hatte. Natürlich war ihr Kleid grün. Und wenn Adrian nicht gerade blind war, dann hatte er das auch bemerkt. Allerdings wusste sie auch nicht, was sie sonst sagen sollte, also beließ sie es bei einem nervösen Lächeln.

„Flint, wenn du dich dann mal losreißen kannst, ich hab Hunger", beschwerte sich Alicia neben ihr ungeduldig.

„Ich auch", grinste Flint, und es klang nicht, als hätte er unbedingt Hunger auf ein Festmahl.

„Nervös?" wandte sich Adrian amüsiert an Katie.

„Hungrig", murmelte sie, weil ihr sonst nichts anderes einfiel.

Adrian hob die Augenbrauen. „Na, nicht, dass du uns vom Fleisch fällst, Miss Bell." Er deutete mit kurzer Geste in Richtung Eingang zur Großen Halle, und Katie setzte sich gehorsam in Bewegung. Auch Alicia und Flint folgten ihnen.

Die Halle war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Die vier langen Tische waren verschwunden und durch kleinere Tische ersetzt worden, an denen Gruppen von unterschiedlich vielen Schülern sitzen konnten. Banner aller vier Häuser zierten die Wände, und die Tische waren in neutralen Farben geschmückt worden. Das gute Geschirr war aufgedeckt worden, und statt der üblichen Beleuchtung umschwirrten helle kleine Feenlichter die einzelnen Tische. Weiter vorne in der Halle war Platz für eine geräumige Tanzfläche geschaffen worden, und ein magisches Grammophon spielte festliche Musik. Die hohe Decke der Halle, die sonst immer der aktuellen Wetterlage draußen glich, zeigte nun einen dunklen, von vielen funkelnden Sternen gezierten Nachthimmel. An den Wänden warfen die flackernden Fackeln ihre Schatten, und alles schien zu glänzen und zu funkeln. Beeindruckt blieb Katie stehen, und selbst Alicia, die sich so leicht durch nichts beeindrucken ließ, nickte beifällig.

„Glitzerkram", bemerkte Flint verächtlich, zuckte dann aber die breiten Schultern. „Na ja, die Tussen stehen drauf, also was soll's. Welcher Tisch soll's sein?"

„Hier drüben!" ertönte hinter ihnen die Stimme von Miles Bletchley.

Miles Bletchley, Lavender, Terrence Higgs und Romilda Vane, ebenfalls eine Gryffindor, saßen an einem runden Seitentisch, an dem noch vier weitere Plätze frei waren. Einladend deutete Bletchley auf die freien Stühle.

„Vier Slytherins, vier Gryffindors", stellte Lavender scharfsinnig fest und kicherte dabei, während sie sich mit einer der festlich gestalteten Menükarten Luft zu fächelte.

„Oh, sie kann zählen", murmelte Flint und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen.

„Was für ein Zufall", bemerkte auch Romilda, ein hübsches, zierliches Mädchen mit blauen Augen und langen dunklen Locken, von dem allgemein bekannt war, dass sie auf männliche Quidditchspieler abfuhr.

Katie fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob das wirklich Zufall sein konnte, denn schließlich waren die Slytherins allesamt ja nicht sonderlich bekannt für ihre Freundlichkeit gegenüber Gryffindors. Dann allerdings rückte ihr Adrian einen Stuhl zurecht und sie wurde dadurch abgelenkt, dass Alicia einen genervten Blick in Flints Richtung war und sich dann selbst einen Stuhl vom Tisch wegzog, um sich zu setzen. Flint quittierte das mit einem dreisten „Problem, Spinnet?" Adrian war der letzte, der sich setzte.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile bis zum Essen, und die meiste Zeit über redete Lavender, die sich im Kreis der Slytherins wohl unwahrscheinlich toll vorkam, unterstützt von Romilda, die die Quidditchspieler anscheinend mit ihrem Quidditchwissen beeindrucken wollte. Miles und Adrian grinsten die meiste Zeit vor sich hin und schienen sich bestens zu amüsieren – vermutlich über die vier Gryffindormädchen, oder so kam es zumindest Katie vor. Flint konnte sich kaum von Alicias Ausschnitt losreißen, Alicia wirkte ein wenig genervt und Terrence beschwerte sich darüber, dass es so lange dauerte, bis es mit dem Essen losging.

„Bereit für die Nachhilfe am Mittwoch?" unterbrach Adrian schließlich das Dauergeplapper von der aufgedrehten Lavender und wandte sich an Katie.

„Hey, ich habe schon lange keinen Kessel mehr zum Explodieren gebracht", protestierte sie. „Ich hoffe nur, dass nicht schon wieder Percy einen Haufen Kichererbsen im selben Kerker beaufsichtigen muss. Ich schwöre, hätte ich mich besser konzentrieren können beim letzten Mal, dann wäre der Trank auch nicht so klumpig geworden."

Allerdings konnte sie sich mit Adrian allein im Raum auch nicht sonderlich gut konzentrieren. Dann allerdings eher aus anderen Gründen ...

Adrian schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten. Er grinste breiter, und Katie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie – wieder mal – rot wurde.

„So, so", bemerkte er. „Miss Bell ist also lieber mit mir allein?"

„Ich hab nur gesagt, dass mich die Kichererbsen genervt haben!" protestierte sie schwach. Aber wen versuchte sie zu täuschen? Ja, in der Tat, sie war viel lieber mit Adrian alleine. Und das hatte mit den Kichererbsen und Percy nicht das Geringste zu tun.

Adrian lachte nur, und Katie war froh, als in diesem Augenblick die Vorspeise auf ihren Tellern erschien. Während Lavender noch darüber lamentierte, dass die heutige Menüauswahl Gift für die Figur einer jeden hübschen Frau wäre, hatten alle anderen längst mit Essen angefangen.

„Lav, nicht soviel denken, essen!" ließ sich Alicia schließlich vernehmen. „Glaub mir, du wirst auch noch in das Kleid passen, wenn du fünf von diesen leckeren Fischvorspeisen gegessen hast!"

Lavender, die wohl weniger aus Sorge um ihre Figur als um der lieben Aufmerksamkeit Willen geredet hatte, klappte beleidigt ihr Schmollmündchen wieder zu und lud sich ein winziges Stück Fischpastete auf ihre Gabel, was Alicia, die beim Essen keine falsche Scheu kannte, ein Augenrollen entlockte.

Dank Romilda wandte sich die Unterhaltung recht schnell dem Thema Quidditch zu, bei dem außer Lavender auch alle mitreden konnten. Nach einigen anfänglichen Versuchen, die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken, blieb Lavender schließlich nichts anderes übrig, als eine Pastete nach der anderen zu essen, während sich alle über ihren Kopf hinweg über die zurückliegende Quidditchweltmeisterschaft und diverse Quidditchspieler, Rennbesen und ein neues Besenmodell unterhielten, das im Spätjahr auf dem Markt kommen sollte.

Der Vorspeise folgten noch drei weitere Gänge, und Katie stellte irgendwann überrascht fest, dass sie im Laufe des Abends ihre Nervosität verloren hatte. Alicia diskutierte – oder eher, stritt – sich über fast jedes Thema mit Flint, Romilda plauderte völlig unbefangen und Adrian, Bletchley und Higgs bezogen Katie ohne Umschweife mit in ihre Gespräche ein. Selbst Lavender gab hin und wieder etwas anderes außer Gekicher von sich. Nach Quidditch kam das Thema auf die Schule, den Ball, diverse Mitschüler, über die ohnehin schon oft genug gelästert wurde, und da Alicia an Flints Kommentaren über Oliver keinen Anstoß zu nehmen schien, gab es Katie letztendlich auch auf, Adrian und die beiden anderen korrigieren zu wollen. Oliver war nun einmal verrückt nach Quidditch, und die Besen-Bett-Witze waren schließlich auch alles andere als neu. Kurz vor dem Dessert allerdings hatte Katie letztendlich das Gefühl, gleich zu platzen.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte", murmelte sie und schob ihren Stuhl zurück.

„Für kleine Mädchen, Bell?" rief ihr Flint noch hinterher, was ihm einen genervten Kommentar von Alicia eintrug.

Katie zog es vor, Flint zu ignorieren. Sie bahnte sich einen Weg zwischen den Tischen hindurch und erhaschte im Vorbeigehen einen kurzen Blick auf den Tisch, an dem Angelina, Fred, Oliver, Marietta, George, Hannah, Lee und Leanne saßen. Keiner von ihnen blickte in Katies Richtung. Stattdessen unterhielten die Zwillinge wohl gerade wieder den gesamten Tisch, was eine Lachsalve aller Anwesenden zur Folge hatte. Fast ein wenig wehmütig blickte Katie hinüber. Nicht, dass es bei ihr am Tisch nicht auch nett war, aber ob sie sich jemals Slytherins gegenüber so ausgelassen würde geben können?

Da an den meisten Tischen noch gegessen wurde, war auf der nächstgelegenen Mädchentoilette nicht wirklich etwas los. Katie warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel und stellte fest, dass ihre Frisur immerhin noch saß. Sie hatte schon befürchtet, dass sich ihre Locken irgendwann selbstständig machen würden. Aber Angelina hatte offensichtlich ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Katie wollte sich eben zu den Toilettenkabinen umwenden, als die Tür aufging und Daphne Greengrass in einem Traum von dunkelgrüner Seide hereinkam, die nackten Schultern durch ein elegantes Schultertuch vor Blicken verbergend. Doch der sichtlich teure Schmuck, den sie trug, lenkte unweigerlich trotzdem alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Katie, die nie viel mit Daphne zu tun gehabt hatte, nickte ihr nur kurz zu und war überrascht, als Daphne sie tatsächlich ansprach.

„Bell."

„Greengrass?" Fragend blickte Katie das etwas jüngere Mädchen an.

Daphne hob ihre schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen. „Die halbe Schule redet darüber", bemerkte sie leichthin, während sie zum Waschbecken ging und die Hände unter den altmodischen Wasserhahn hielt. „Vier Gryffindormädchen, vier Slytherinjungs."

„Das ist uns auch schon aufgefallen", erwiderte Katie zurückhaltend, während sie sich fragte, worauf Daphne hinaus wollte.

„Was Spinnet will, wundert hier niemanden mehr, und Brown ist und bleibt einfach nur dämlich", gab Daphne kopfschüttelnd zurück. „Ich dachte, zumindest du wärst vernünftiger, Bell."

„Vernünftig inwiefern?"

„Es geht nur um eine alberne Wette von vier großkotzigen Kerlen." Vielsagend blickte Daphne sie an, während das warme Wasser noch immer über ihre zierlichen Hände lief. „Und von Frau zu Frau, Bell, ich an deiner Stelle würde mich hüten, darauf hereinzufallen."

„Eine Wette?" Sie merkte, dass sie Daphne nachplapperte wie ein Papagei und riss sie zusammen. Adrian spielte also tatsächlich wieder einmal Spielchen. Natürlich, sie hätte es wissen müssen, hatte es ja von Anfang an vermutet.

„Derjenige, der keine Gryffindor für den Ball abbekommt, muss Wood um Sondertraining bitten." Daphne entfernte sich vom Waschbecken und schüttelte sich die Wassertropfen von den Händen. „Ich saß in derselben Sitzgruppe und habe Hausaufgaben gemacht. Sie haben mich nicht weiter beachtet und ich habe jedes Wort gehört."

Katie wollte protestieren, aber sie hinderte sich daran. Ihr Gefühl Adrian gegenüber hatte sie also nicht getäuscht, und sie hatte auch keinen Grund, Daphne nicht zu glauben. Greengrass war keine von denen, die dafür bekannt war, die anderen Häuser schlecht zu machen. Sie war eine arrogante, reinblütige Slytherinprinzessin mit einer reichen Familie im Rücken, aber sie legte normalerweise kein auffälliges Benehmen an den Tag oder verbreitete unsinnige Gerüchte, um anderen zu schaden.

Als hätte sie ihre Gedanken erraten, hob Daphne die Augenbrauen. „Du brauchst mir ja nicht zu glauben, wenn du nicht willst. Ich dachte, es interessiert dich vielleicht. Andererseits, vielleicht bist du wie Romilda Vane auch nur darauf aus, möglichst viele Quidditchspieler zu ..." Sie ließ das letzte Wort unausgesprochen, sondern hustete lediglich bedeutungsvoll hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Ich hab es mir gleich gedacht", murmelte Katie, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Daphne. Sie warf einen Blick in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Slytherin-Katie war das Lächeln ebenfalls vergangen.

„Nur eine gutgemeinte Warnung, Bell", wiederholte Daphne und schüttelte noch einmal ihre Hände. „Was du damit machst, bleibt letztendlich dir überlassen. Mir an deiner Stelle wären es solche Idioten nicht wert." Sie wandte sich zur Tür um.

„Danke", stammelte Katie rasch, aber Daphne war bereits verschwunden.

Natürlich, alles nur ein Spiel. Es war immer nur ein Spiel. Und fast hätte sie sich soweit gehen lassen, um zu glauben, dass ... Heftig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Naive, dumme, kleine Katie. Oh, es würde Adrian recht geschehen, wenn sie ihn jetzt sitzenlassen würde und seine Kumpels von ihm verlangten, dass er Oliver wegen Sondertraining ansprechen musste. Sie könnte Oliver bitten, dem auch noch zuzustimmen und besagtes Sondertraining dann abzuhalten, wenn die halbe Schule sich auf dem Zuschauerrängen tummelte. Wütend und enttäuscht schloss sie sich in einer der Toilettenkabinen ein. Ja, das könnte sie tun. Aber das wäre auch ziemlich fies und letztendlich etwas, das einer Slytherin würdig war.

„Und das bin ich nicht", sagte sie zu sich selbst und griff sich automatisch in ihre Haare. Es war ihr egal, dass sie ihre Frisur ruinierte. Sie zog die Haarnadeln und Haarklammern heraus und schüttelte ihre Locken. Sie war keine Slytherinprinzessin. Sie war eine Gryffindor. Und die dachten sich keine fiesen Spielchen aus, die trugen ihre Kämpfe direkt aus.

Sie verließ die Kabine im selben Moment, in dem Alicia den Waschraum betrat. Die Freundin stutzte, als sie Katie bemerkte.

„Du verpasst das Dessert", bemerkte sie. „Und wie ich sehe, hat Angelinas Frisur auch nicht wirklich lange gehalten."

„Ich hab sie aufgemacht", entgegnete Katie und legte die Haarnadeln und Haarklammern auf der Fensterbank ab, da ihr Kleid keine Taschen besaß.

Alicia hob die Augenbrauen. „Was ist los, Katielein?" wollte sie wissen.

„Nichts, nur das, was ich ohnehin schon befürchtet hatte. Spielchen, Ali, Spielchen. Alles bloß Spielchen." Frustriert starrte Katie ihr Spiegelbild an. Die Mischung aus Slytherin-Katie und Gryffindor-Katie wirkte genauso unschlüssig, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Spielchen?" echote Alicia verständnislos. „Was für Spielchen denn?"

„Adrians Spielchen. Die Slytherins spielen Spielchen." Wütend berichtete ihr Katie, was sie von Daphne Greengrass erfahren hatte.

„Ah ..." Alicia war unerschütterlich. „Na ja, ich dachte eher, Flint will etwas anderes als bloß eine dämliche Wette gewinnen." Das klang auch noch ziemlich eingeschnappt.

„Dann geht doch in die nächste Besenkammer!" erwiderte Katie ziemlich patzig, die es jetzt nicht mehr hören konnte. „Aber es gibt noch andere Leute hier, Ali, und nicht jeder spielt gerne Spielchen!"

Alicia starrte sie überrascht an, dann wurden ihre Gesichtszüge weich und sie kam auf Katie zu. „Du magst Pucey wirklich, was?" fragte sie mitleidig.

Jetzt machte es aus keinen Sinn mehr, etwas zu verheimlichen, also zuckte Katie mit den Schultern. „Tja, und zum Dank dafür bin ich Teil einer bescheuerten Wette geworden!"

Alicia legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. „Was willst du jetzt machen?" wollte sie wissen. „Es Pucey heimzahlen und ihn bei Oliver antreten lassen?"

„Das könnte ich tun, und ich bin sicher, Oliver würde es einen Heidenspaß bereiten, einen Slytherin über den Quidditchplatz zu scheuchen, aber ..." Katie seufzte. „Damit wär mir auch nicht geholfen. Adrian wär vielleicht blamiert, aber ich wäre immer noch wütend, und in dem ich abhaue und ihn sitzen lasse, zeige ich ihm das dann auch noch. Dann kann er sich schön darüber lustig machen, dass Katie Bell so eine naive Kuh ist."

„Du bist keine naive Kuh!" protestierte Alicia sofort. „Du hast dich in ein Arschloch verknallt. Das passiert den Besten von uns, Katielein."

Katie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so", bekannte sie.

„Nun ja, was willst du machen? So tun als wäre nichts gesehen und Pucey einfach davonkommen lassen?"

„Nein." Katie warf wieder einen Blick in den Spiegel. „Ich hab versucht, Miss Slytherin zu sein, aber das bin ich nicht. Ich geh da jetzt als Miss Gryffindor wieder raus. Als Katie Bell. Wenn Adrian spielen will, dann kann er mit sich selbst spielen. Ich werd da ganz einfach nicht mitspielen."

„Bravo!" Alicia nickte anerkennend. „Du musst den Spieß umdrehen. Lass Pucey nach deiner Pfeife tanzen, bis er nicht mehr weiß, wo oben und unten ist."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das geht", erwiderte Katie unsicher.

„Tu einfach was ich tu", grinste Alicia, und mit jeder Bewegung raschelten ihre weiten Röcke. Sie blickte Katie vielsagend an.

„Oberweite zeigen?" fragte Katie prompt zurück und hob eine Augenbraue. Eine Geste, die sie wohl zweifellos unbewusst Adrian abgeschaut hatte.

Statt einer Antwort zwinkerte ihr Alicia verschwörerisch zu.

Bisher war der Abend eigentlich recht erfolgreich verlaufen, trotzdem dem pausenlosen Gekicher von Lavender Brown und der viel zu kitschigen Dekoration in der Großen Halle. Adrian wusste sich auf Veranstaltungen wie diesen zu benehmen, denn er war sie als Reinblüter gewohnt. Doch hätte man ihm eine Wahl gelassen, so hätte er eine Flasche Butterbier und ein Weird-Sisters-Konzert bevorzugt. Allerdings, Miss Katie Bell in ihrem slytheringrünen Ballkleid – nun, dafür hatte es sich gewohnt, einen unbequemen Anzug anzuziehen. Er hatte mit allen möglichen Aufmachungen gerechnet, aber nicht, dass sie sich präsentieren würde wie eine Slytherin. Bell war doch immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut. Wider Willen gefiel ihm das.

„Sind die ins Klo gefallen?" brummte Marcus jetzt, direkt wie immer, nachdem erst Katie und dann Spinnet verschwunden waren. Das Dessert war längst gegessen und die ersten Pärchen tummelten sich bereits auf der Tanzfläche. Darunter, zu Lavenders Missmut, auch Padma Patil und Ron Weasley.

„Vielleicht haben sie euch sitzenlassen", feixte Terrence. „Dann könnt ihr euch ja gleich mal überlegen, wie ihr Wood zum Sondertraining überredet bekommt."

„Red keinen Schwachsinn", knurrte Adrian. Warum sollte Katie jetzt auf einmal verschwinden, der Abend hatte doch recht verheißungsvoll angefangen. Man konnte sich gut mit Katie unterhalten, sie war eigentlich ganz niedlich und er hatte noch nicht einmal versucht, ihre ganzen bescheuerten Ballregeln zu brechen.

„Tja, siehst du die beiden Gryffindorherzchen hier irgendwo?" fragte Terrence mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zurück, den Arm um Romildas zierliche Schultern gelegt.

„Ja, kamen eben durch die Tür", warf Marcus augenrollend ein, und mit einem Grinsen registrierte Adrian, wo sein Kumpel schon wieder die Augen hatte.

Aller Köpfe wandten sich zum Eingang um, wo das leuchtende Rotgold von Spinnets Kleid unverkennbar zu sehen war. Katie lief neben Spinnet. Ihre Hochsteckfrisur schien sich gelöst zu haben und ein ein Schwall blonder Locken fiel ihr den Rücken hinunter und über die Schultern. Adrian sah den beiden entgegen und erkannte seltsamerweise in diesem Augenblick, dass Katie kein Slytherinkleid und keinen Vorbau wie Spinnet brauchte, um aufzufallen oder anziehend zu wirken. In diesem Augenblick war alles, was er wollte, Katie auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen, seine Hände in dieser Lockenpracht zu vergraben und sie besinnungslos zu knutschen. Oder so in etwa. Etwas entgeistert über sich selbst nahm er einen Schluck aus dem silbernen Kelch mit dem Hogwarts-Emblem, der vor ihm gestanden hatte. Was war denn jetzt los?

„Also doch nicht im Klo verschwunden", bemerkte Marcus laut, als die beiden Mädchen in Hörweite waren.

„Oh, bei Merlins Bart, stehen sie etwa schon wieder Schlange auf der Mädchentoilette?" unterbrach Lavender ungeduldig. „Ich müsste ja eigentlich auch noch, aber ... nicht, dass das den halben Abend dauert." Sie warf Miles einen koketten Seitenblick zu. „Miles, Schätzchen, wollen wir nicht tanzen oder so?"

„Oder so", wiederholte Miles, der wohl inzwischen von seiner Entscheidung, Brown mit zum Ball zu nehmen, selbst auch nicht mehr so angetan war. Aber die Wette stand und Miles gehörte nicht zu denen, die schnell klein beigaben. Er erhob sich und streckte Lavender galant die Hand entgegen.

„Reizend!" flötete die und hängte sich an Miles' Arm wie eine Ertrinkende an einen Rettungsring. Miles verzog keine Miene, sondern ließ sich von Lavender zur Tanzfläche ziehen.

„Merlin, hat das lange gedauert!" beschwerte sich Marcus grummelig. Spinnet warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu.

„Warum? Hast du deine Aussicht vermisst, Troll?"

„Treib es nicht zu weit, Spinnet."

„Würd ich nie wagen, Flint. Ich hab immerhin soviel Anstand, dir beim Sprechen in die Augen zu schauen."

_Jetzt_ blickte ihr Marcus auch in die Augen, und es war alles andere als ein freundlicher Blick.

„Willst du dich nicht wieder setzen?" wandte sich Adrian an Katie, nachdem sich Spinnet wieder zwischen Marcus und Terrence gesetzt hatte, Katie jedoch stehengeblieben war.

Katies Blick wanderte zur Tanzfläche, und Adrian erhob sich. War vielleicht besser, als hier sitzenzubleiben mit Knutschbildern im Kopf.

„Wir sollten alle tanzen", mischte sich Romilda ein und blickte Terrence hingebungsvoll an. Diesen Blick hatte sie, wie Adrian während des gesamten Essens festgestellt hatte, wirklich bis zur Perfektion drauf. Fast beneidete er Terrence. Wenn der seine Karten heute geschickt ausspielte, würde er die Nacht garantiert nicht alleine verbringen. Allerdings war ausgerechnet Romilda Vane als typisches Quidditchspielergirl bekannt und damit noch nicht einmal eine Eroberung, mit der man sonderlich gut prahlen konnte.

Marcus blickte von seinem Getränk auf. „Du hast's gehört, Spinnet."

„_Was_ war das wieder für eine Aufforderung, Flint?" kam die genervte Antwort zurück.

Statt einer Antwort packte er ihr Handgelenk, zog sie vom Stuhl hoch und schleifte sie hinüber zur Tanzfläche. Sie hörten Spinnet protestieren und sahen sie im Laufen mit der freien Hand ihre Röcke zusammenraffen, aber sie versuchte nicht einmal, sich loszureißen. Katie quittierte es mit einem Seufzen.

„Keine Angst", bemerkte Adrian schmunzelnd. „Wir brauchen es den beiden nicht nachzumachen."

Katie sagte noch immer nichts, was ihn verwunderte. Sie war zwar normalerweise ruhig – ruhiger, als er es von Mädchen gewohnt war – aber sie blieb nicht völlig schweigsam.

„Katie?"

„Hm?"

Sie folgte ihm an ein paar Tischen vorbei bis auf die Tanzfläche. Es war ein langsamer Tanz, und Adrian zog Katie näher zu sich heran, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Zu seiner Überraschung schien sie sich eher unwohl zu fühlen. Dann ließ sich sich letztendlich doch heranziehen. Er konnte den kühlen Stoff ihres Kleides unter seinen Fingern spüren, als er den Arm um ihre Taille legte.

„Warum so nervös, Katielein?"

„Oh, ich bin nicht nervös ..." Sie senkte ihre Stimme, und es war mehr ein Flüstern, als sie schließlich noch seinen Namen hinzufügte. „... Adrian."

Er zog sie statt einer Antwort noch ein Stück näher zu sich heran. Sie tanzte gut, aber er hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Sie war schließlich Sportlerin und hatte auch genau die richtige Figur zum Tanzen.

Über Katies blonden Schopf hinweg konnte er Marcus und Spinnet sehen, die sich selbst beim Tanzen noch darüber streiten mussten, wer von ihnen führen sollte und wer schuld daran war, dass Marcus Spinnet offensichtlich auf die Füße getreten war. Da Marcus an sich kein schlechter Tänzer war, vermutete Adrian, dass er sich einfach zu sehr von Spinnets Vorbau hatte ablenken lassen und aus dem Takt geraten war.

Weiter neben ihnen drehte Miles Lavender Brown über das Parkett. Lavender ließ sich führen wie ein zierliches kleines Püppchen, das sich eigenständig nicht bewegen konnte, aber ihre blauen Augen schienen den Rücken von Miss Padma Patil, die sich von Ron Weasley über die Tanzfläche führen ließ, gnadenlos erdolchen zu wollen. Das hatte auch Miles wohl bemerkt, aber er nahm es offensichtlich mit Humor. Immerhin war Lavender noch nicht zornig kreischend davon gestürmt und hatte ihn stehenlassen.

Und Romilda Vane schlängelte sich auf äußerst anziehende Art und Weise an Terrence entlang, der sich das zufrieden grinsend gefallen ließ. Nur einer von vielen Quidditchspielern für seine Ballpartnerin zu sein, das störte ihn offensichtlich nicht im Geringsten.

Adrian drehte sie beide im Kreis und konnte dabei die neugierigen Blicke von Johnson und Weasley erhaschen. Als sie seinem provozierendem Blick begegnete, drehte Johnson ihren Kopf allerdings weg und ließ sich von Weasley in die andere Richtung drehen. Ein weiterer Blick aber blieb, diesmal hasserfüllt, und natürlich kam er von Wood, der die alberne Edgecombe aus Ravenclaw neben sich hatte.

„Mir scheint, Wood hat soeben etwas bemerkt, und es ist kein Quaffle, kein Besen und kein Pokal", murmelte Adrian, den Kopf leicht zu Katie hinuntergebeugt.

Irritiert hob Katie den Kopf und sah sich nun auch wohl Olivers wütendem Blick gegenüber. Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Er wollte, dass wir uns in der Mannschaft aufteilen und dann so zum Ball gehen."

„Ihr scheint euch ihm nicht gerade vor Freude an den Hals geworfen zu haben", bemerkte Adrian trocken.

„Ali und ich hatten andere Pläne", erwiderte Katie vage. Es klang distanziert, so distanziert wie sie seit ihrer Rückkehr in den Ballsaal schon war, und er wunderte sich darüber. Um sie zu provozieren – und Wood eins auszuwischen – ließ er seine Hand tiefer ihren Rücken hinunter gleiten.

„Das ist mein Hintern", murmelte Katie, ohne aufzusehen.

„Ich mag deinen Hintern, Katie Bell", flüsterte er zurück. Über Katies zierliche Schultern hinweg konnte er Miles sehen, der ihm verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte, und Wood, der kurz vor einer Explosion stand. „Und ich glaube, Wood mag deinen Hintern auch."

Statt einer Antwort ergriff Katie die Initiative, schlag ihre Arme fester um ihn und machte keinerlei Anstalten, seine Hand von ihrem Hintern zu entfernen.

Die Musik wechselte stets zwischen langsamen Tänzen – die Adrian in diesem Fall eindeutig bevorzugte – und schnellen, modernen Tänzen. Auch bei letzteren machte Katie eine überaus gute Figur. Adrian, der normalerweise eher zu 'Do The Hippogriff' tanzte als zu Celestina Warbecks 'A Cauldron Full Of Hot, Strong Love', musste feststellen, dass selbst eine Schmalzschachtel wie die Warbeck eindeutig ihre Vorzüge hatte. So hatte er zumindest einen legitimen Grund, Katie eng umschlungen zu halten, ohne dass ihm gleich von ihr vorgehalten wurde, er würde ihre bescheuerten Regeln brechen.

Der Abend verging schneller als erwartet, und nachdem die ersten Tänzer über Durst klagten, wurde auf eine kleine Bar an der Seite des Ballsaals aufmerksam gemacht, an der durch Prefects und freiwillige Helfer magische Cocktails serviert wurden, die genauso exotisch schmeckten wie sie aussahen. Die meisten davon waren pink, rosa, orange oder rot und konnten mit irgendwelchen Glitzereffekten, Lichterspielchen, Luftbläschen oder tanzenden kleinen Herzchen aufwarten, die ihnen einen zusätzlichen magischen Touch verliehen und worauf ein Großteil der Mädchen total abzufahren schien.

Terrence und Romilda Vane waren schließlich unter den ersten, die plötzlich verschwunden waren, und Adrian registrierte es mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Es schien, als hätte Romilda keine albernen Regeln aufgestellt.

„Und kein Feuerwhisky für die liebe Miss Bell diesmal." Schmunzelnd reichte ihr Adrian eine quietschepinken Feencocktail, an dessen Glasrand zarte kleine Feenflügel flatterten und zuckrigen abgeblichen Feenstaub über dem Getränk verteilten.

„Vielleicht verträgt sie ja auch keine pinken Cocktails", warf Marcus ein, der ausnahmsweise mal nicht dabei war, Spinnet auf die Oberweite zu glotzen. Was daran liegen mochte, dass Spinnet sich gerade mit Johnson unterhielt und Marcus den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

„Vielleicht verträgt sie ja auch deine Anwesenheit nicht, Flint", konterte jedoch Spinnet, ohne sich dabei auch nur umzudrehen.

„Hey, ich halte sie wohl kaum hier fest." Marcus warf Adrian einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Keine Besenkammer mehr frei oder bloß unbändige Lust auf überzuckerte Getränke mit Feenflügeln dran?"

„Die Feenflügel überlass ich dir", konterte Adrian, der sich passenderweise eins der wenigen giftgrünen Getränke ausgesucht hatte. „Ich respektiere nur Miss Bells Regeln."

Zumindest so lange, bis Katie ein bisschen relaxter geworden war. Dann konnten ihm alle Regeln der Welt egal sein. Gut, das waren sie jetzt schon, aber mit ein bisschen Zurückhaltung kam man manchmal eher an sein Ziel.

„Ja, sicher. _Regeln_." Marcus schnaubte heftig. „Bei Merlins Unterhosen, Adrian, sind wir jetzt ne heimliche Streberleiche, oder was soll das Gerede von _Regeln_? Knutschen, man! Knutschen, ficken und ..."

„ÄHEM." Spinnets Räuspern hinter ihm war trotz der Musik im Hintergrund mehr als deutlich zu hören. Adrian musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Marcus hatte immerhin soviel Verstand, erst mal nichts mehr zu sagen.

„Ich hab meinen Zauberstab dabei, und dank Fred und George kenn ich ein paar richtig fiese Flüche", warnte Spinnet mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „An deiner Stelle, Flint, wäre ich also für den Rest des Abends ruhig. Oder, nun ja, wir wollen ja nichts Unmögliches verlangen. Dann eben _ruhiger_."

„Und an deiner Stelle, Spinnet, würd ich keine Versprechungen machen, die ich nicht einzuhalten gedenke", grummelte er zurück, und wieder blieb sein Blick nicht an ihren Augen hängen.

Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Wer sagt, dass ich irgendetwas nicht einzuhalten gedenke, Troll?"

Das schien selbst Marcus die Sprache zu verschlagen, und grinsend wandte sich Adrian wieder nach Bell um, die inzwischen die pinkfarbene Flüssigkeit in ihrem Glas ausgetrunken hatte und ihn abwartend anblickte. Er hob die Augenbrauen.

„Katielein. Nochmal tanzen?"

_Magic Works_ von den Weird Sisters wurde gespielt, und die halbe Schule drängte sich auf der Tanzfläche. Johnson und Weasley knutschen mehr, als dass sie tanzten, und Cho Chang blickte mit hingebungsvollem Augenaufschlag zu Cedric Diggory auf. Pansy Parkinson rückte zielstrebig näher zu ihrem Tanzpartner Draco Malfoy, und Marietta Edgecombe hatte den Kopf auf Woods Schultern gelegt. Wood starrte allerdings nicht verträumt auf Edgecombs zierliche Schultern, sondern eher extrem knatschig in Richtung seiner beiden Jägerinnen.

„Oh, Oliver explodiert gleich", grinste Spinnet.

„Gerüchten zufolge spuckt er Quaffles, wo andere vor Wut Feuer speien", bemerkte Marcus. Mit provozierendem Blick auf Wood schlang er den Arm um Spinnet. Woods Gesicht färbte sich gefährlich rot, aber Spinnet lachte nur und ließ Marcus gewähren.

„Meine Füße tun weh", unterbrach Katie, die Adrian immer noch eine Antwort schuldete. „Ich glaube, ich mache besser eine Tanzpause."

„Noch einen Drink, Bell?"

Er hoffte, dass sie nein sagte. Genaugenommen hoffte er, dass er sie stattdessen in die nächste dunkle Ecke ziehen konnte. Zum Teufel mit irgendwelchen Regeln.

„Nein, danke. Zuviel Zucker." Sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Spaziergang?"

Sie musste lachen. „Wohin, einmal durch die Halle und zurück?"

„In die nächste dunkle Ecke, und hoffentlich nicht so schnell zurück", schoss er zurück. Lavender Brown hätte man eventuell etwas von _Spazierengehen _weismachen können. Katie war zu clever dafür, und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er keine Lust, ihr dies und das zu erzählen, um zu bekommen, was er wollte. Der ehrliche und direkte Weg funktionierte bei Bell nämlich besser. Außerdem war sie verknallt in ihn – oder hatte sie zumindest im trunkenen Zustand behauptet. Irgendwie musste man das ja auch ausnutzen können.

Katie wirkte auch so, als hätte sie genau mit dieser Antwort gerechnet. Und Adrian hatte mit einer Abfuhr gerechnet, aber sie überraschte ihn, in dem sie ihr Glas beiseite stellte und nickte.

„Okay."

Seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, aber Katie blickte ihn lediglich abwartend an. Zufrieden grinsend führte er sie von der Bar weg und in die Schatten der Halle hinein, die sich in den Bereichen gebildet hatten, die die Flammen der Fackeln an den Wänden nicht erreichen konnten. Auch andere Pärchen hatten sich bereits hierhin verzogen, und Adrian registrierte unter anderem verdächtig viele Slytherins. Als sie eine freie Nische erreichten, schob er Katie dort hinüber.

Es war dunkel in der Nische, aber Adrian brauchte hierzu auch wirklich kein Licht. Er tat, was er schon den ganzen Abend hatte tun wollen – er zog Katie in seine Arme, senkte seinen Mund auf ihren und presste sich gegen ihren Körper, während er eine Hand in ihren wilden blonden Locken versenkte. Ah. Genauso hatte er sich den Abend doch vorgestellt.

Zu seiner Überraschung ließ sich Katie nicht lange bitten, sondern schlang ihrerseits die Arme um ihn und erwiderte die Küsse. Er war überrascht, aber es gefiel ihm. Alles an Katie Bell gefiel ihm heute Abend. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum, hatte aber in diesem Moment auch nicht sonderlich etwas dagegen.

Nach den ersten paar Minuten wurden die Küsse intensiver. Adrian ertappte sich dabei, wie er sein Knie zwischen ihre schlanken Beine brachte. Der Stoff ihres Kleides glitt ein Stückchen nach oben, und seine tastenden Finger fuhren über weiche, nackte Haut. Er küsste sich hungrig ihren Hals hinunter und ließ seine freie Hand über ihren Oberkörper wandern. Sie krallte ihm als Antwort ihre Fingernägel in den Rücken. Es gefiel ihm, und er presste sie gegen die harte Wand, ohne dabei mit seinen Küssen und Berührungen aufzuhören.

Seine Hand schob sich letztendlich unter den Stoff ihres Kleides. So schön dieses auch war, jetzt verfluchte er es. Er wollte mehr von Bell. Bell, mit offenen wilden Locken, die ihr den nackten Rücken herunter fielen und ihr über die Schultern hingen. Bell mit ihrem nach Erdbeere schmeckenden Lippenstift und ihren großen blauen Augen. Bell, mit ihren schlanken Beinen, die seinen Namen murmelte, während ...

„Adrian!"

Er stöhnte, als ihn ihre Stimme in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. Eine Stimme, die nicht gerade hingebungsvoll geklungen hatte. Bei Merlin, was war da eigentlich eben über ihn gekommen?

„_Katie_", murmelte er und zwang sich dazu, die Hand aus ihren Haaren zu nehmen und ein paar Zentimeter von ihr wegzurücken.

„Ich kann das nicht", sagte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme, ihr Gesicht komplett in die sie hier umgebende Dunkelheit gehüllt.

„Du kannst was nicht?" fragte er verwirrt zurück. Hey, eben hatte sie schließlich genauso mitgemacht. Die Fingernägel, die er durch den Stoff seines Hemdes gefühlt hatte, hatte er sich bestimmt nicht eingebildet.

„_Das_", erklärte sie nachdrücklich und auf Abstand zwischen ihnen bedacht. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass sie froh war, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte. „Ich weiß Bescheid. Ich bin nur Teil einer dämlichen Wette, und vielleicht hätte ich dich wirklich bei Oliver um Training betteln lassen sollen, aber das ist nicht meine Art. Aber das hier ... das kann ich auch nicht. Ich bin nun mal nicht Alicia, und ich bin kein Quidditchgroupie. Und letztendlich bedeutet es ja auch bloß, dass ich über all den Wettmist hinaus dann auch noch eine bin, die sich einfach vom nächstbesten Kerl im Dunkeln befummeln lässt." Sie schluckte.

Woher bei Merlins Unterhosen wusste Bell von der Wette? Welcher Augurey hatte das schon wieder in der Welt herumgesungen? Und das Schlimme dabei war, im Grunde hatte Adrian nicht einmal mehr an die Wette gedacht. Natürlich, es hätte ihm nicht gepasst, wenn er bei Wood hätte zu Kreuze kriechen müssen. Aber dass er Katie Bell hier geknutscht und, wie sie das so nett ausgedrückt hatte, _befummelt _hatte, das hatte nichts mit der dämlichen Wette, sondern einzig und allein mit Miss Katie Bell zu tun.

„Keine Ahnung, welcher Augurey da nicht den Schnabel halten konnte, aber das hier, das war nicht Teil irgendeiner Wette", sagte er schließlich.

Sie entfernte sich dennoch ein Stückchen von ihm. „Das glaube ich dir nicht", erwiderte sie. „Das war doch wohl alles Teil einer blöden Wette."

„Nicht _alles_!" gab er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zurück.

„Alles", beharrte sie trotzig. „Aber ich weigere mich, dem mit Slytherinmethoden zu begegnen, und ich kann dich nicht mit deinen eigenen Waffen schlagen, ohne dabei meinen Stolz und das, was hoffentlich von meinem Anstand noch übrig ist, zu verlieren. Also sag deinen idiotischen Freunden was du willst. Es ist mir wirklich egal."

„Es ist dir nicht egal", spielte Adrian seinen letzten Trumpf aus. „Du hast schließlich selbst zugegeben, dass du schon lange auf mich stehst."

Im gleichen Augenblick erkannte er, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Katie trat noch ein paar Schritte zurück, bis sie eine Stelle erreichte, an der das flackernde Licht der Fackeln sie wieder erreichte. Sie starrte ihn an, und ihre Augen wirkten in dem flackernden Flammentanz größer und Katie im Gesamten unwirklicher.

„Ich war betrunken", sagte sie nach einem Moment des Schweigens. „Das ist alles. Und all das hier ... das war bloß der Versuch eines dummen kleinen Mädchen, deine dämlichen Spielchen mitzuspielen." Sie zuckte die Schultern, was sie klein, zierlich und verletzlich wirken ließ. „Tja. Was soll ich sagen, gegen große böse Slytherins komme ich wohl nicht an. Also ... du hast gewonnen, Pucey."

Er setzte an, um etwas zu entgegnen, aber sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Die Sache ist die, selbst wenn ich in dich verknallt wäre, ich bin eine Gryffindor und du bist ein Slytherin und _das_ geht einfach nicht gut. Also ersparen wir uns das. Ich hab dir geholfen, deine tolle Wette nicht zu verlieren und ein bisschen Knutschen ist auch dabei rausgesprungen. Schön. Aber ich geh jetzt wieder in meinen Turm zurück und du ... ich bin sicher, es laufen hier noch genug Groupies herum. Eine schöne Ecke zum Rummachen hast du ja schon gefunden."

Adrian kam nicht einmal mehr dazu, etwas zu erwidern. Vermutlich versuchte sie ihn absichtlich daran zu hindern, und nach ihrer Wortkargheit die ganzen letzten Stunden über verblüffte ihn ihr Redeschwall tatsächlich so, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Und vor allem, wie er sie davon überzeugen sollte, dass er kein albernes Quidditchgirl knutschen wollte, sondern eben Katie Bell. Gleichzeitig ärgerte er sich darüber, dass ihn eine alberne Jägerin aus Gryffindor so verrückt machte. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, sie wieder in die Nische zu ziehen und ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich dann eben verpissen sollte, verpasste er seine Chance.

„Okay, schön", entgegnete sie auf sein Schweigen hin und zuckte die Schultern. Die Flammen der Fackel warfen Schatten auf ihre Lockenpracht. „Ich bin schon weg und geh dir nicht länger auf die Nerven. Bis zur nächsten Nachhilfestunde, Pucey."

„Katie!"

Sie ignorierte ihn vermutlich mit voller Absicht, wandte sich um und verschwand, wobei sie sich geschickterweise einen Weg durch die tanzenden Paare bahnte, die ihm dann auch schon die Sicht versperrten. Katie Bell war verschwunden, und Adrian Pucey fühlte sich einfach nur Scheiße.

„Pucey. So allein hier?" Die Ravenclaw-Blondine war aus der anderen Richtung gekommen und schenkte ihm mit ihren vollen pinken Lippen ein anzügliches Lächeln. „Pläne?"

„Ja", erwiderte er und ließ den Blick kurz über ihren äußerst gut gebauten Körper gleiten, den sie in ein hautenges azurfarbenes Kleid gehüllt hatte.

Sie nahm es als Aufforderung und trat in die Nische, und einen Augenblick lang kämpfte er mit sich selbst. Von der Oberweite her erinnerte sie ihn an Spinnet und vom Kleid her an Brown. Nein sagen würde sie mit Sicherheit auch nicht. Trotzdem. Bei seiner Laune hätte er sie am Liebsten angeblafft.

„Pucey ..."

„Pläne ohne dich!" knurrte er sie an, drehte sich um und ließ sie einfach stehen. Er hörte sie überrascht aufkeuchen, ignorierte es aber und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zurück zu den Tanzenden.

„Adrian." Miles lehnte an der Bar, eine schwankende Lavender Brown neben sich, die am Dauerkichern war. „Ist Bell schon weg? Lust auf ein bisschen Spaß mit Lav-Lav hier? Lav-Lav würde so ziemlich alles tun, um Weasley zu zeigen, was er verpasst hat."

Grinsend verpasste er 'Lav-Lav' einen Klaps auf den Hintern, und die Kleine quietschte und kicherte weiter. Adrians Laune sank noch ein wenig tiefer. Sogar Miles hatte mehr Glück als er. Auch wenns nur mit Brown war.

„Hey, komm schon", drängelte Miles.

„Friss Schnecken, Miles", fauchte Adrian zurück, wandte Miles und Lav-Lav den Rücken zu und verließ angepisst den Ballsaal. Verdammter Scheißball. Und verdammte kleine Gryffindor.


End file.
